


Remedy

by orphan_account



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach having a panic attack and Brent trying to calm him down and Zach ends up falling asleep in Brent’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> So, since it's been nearly a year since I posted my first Brach fic (June 12th to be exact), I'm working on something longer for y'all that I've been wanting to write for a while now. So stay tuned for that in like three months. :)

Brent was just sitting enjoying a cup of coffee and chatting with Eric when Zach came stumbling out of his bunk, looking pale and shaky.

“Zach?” Brent leaned forward, looking concerned. “You okay there?”

Zach shook his head, even that slight action making him look sick. He was still shaking visibly, clutching his hands to his stomach, either to keep his hands from shaking so much or because his stomach hurt, Brent didn’t know.

“No...feel weird.”

“C’mere and sit; you look like you’re about to pass out. How do you feel weird?”

“Chest feels all tight...I dunno, I just feel  _ wrong _ . Am I dying?” Zach looked over at Brent, alarm written all over his face. “Brent, is this what dying feels like; am I having a heart attack or something?”

“Jesus christ, no Zach, I’m sure you’re not having a heart attack.” Brent looked concernedly over at Eric. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Feel like I can’t breathe…” Zach reached out to clutch at Brent’s sleeve desperately. “Brent…”

“Just...come here.” Brent pulled Zach over, meaning to only tug him so that the guitarist could put his head on Brent’s shoulder. But Zach must have been off balance because he ended up in the singer’s lap. “Well, I guess that works. Now just try and relax and breathe okay? You’re gonna be just fine, trust me.” 

Brent dropped his free hand, that wasn’t holding his coffee, down onto Zach’s back to rub soothingly along it. “Shhhh,” he murmured when Zach made a distressed, breathy noise. “Just breathe in when my hand goes up your back and out when it goes down alright?” 

Zach nodded and tried to time his breathing with Brent’s back rubs, and the singer felt the guitarist’s breathing even out after a while. He looked up at Eric, who was watching them in a concerned manner.

“Can you just maybe grab a glass of water for Zach?”

“Yeah sure.” Eric got up, leaning down to ruffle Zach’s hair gently as he passed. Brent smiled when he felt Zach lean up into it, and moved his hand to rub the guitarist’s arm.

“Feeling any better?”

“A little...chest still feels weird.”

“What brought this on? Have you been feeling like this all day?”

“No, it just started when I was laying in my bunk. I wasn’t even doing anything; I was just on my phone.”

“He probably just had a panic attack.” Eric had come back with a glass of water and Barry, who was the one who had said this. “I had a friend who would get them a lot. Said she felt like she was gonna die or like she was having a heart attack. And she said that they come without warning, so that sounds like what you’re describing.”

“I’ve never had one before!” Zach protested, and Brent’s fingers curled on his arm.

“Shhhh, easy…”

“Anyone can get them,” Barry said. “You just have to try and stay calm and wait them out. We  _ have _ been doing a lot of stressful stuff lately, so that might have brought it on.”

“Thanks Barry. That  _ does _ make a lot of sense,” Brent considered as Barry and Eric left. “We have been doing a lot of running around lately.”

“I feel like such a pitiful-”

“Okay you’re not going to finish that sentence,” the singer interrupted. “You’re not a pitiful anything. Barry said it can happen to anyone and you’ve been running yourself ragged recently. Maybe this is just your body’s reaction to that. So don’t worry about it, alright? You’re perfectly fine now.”

“I guess,” Zach said softly with a yawn. 

“Get some rest,” Brent said with a smile. “I bet you’re exhausted after all that.”

“A little, yeah…” Zach closed his eyes, feeling Brent start to rub his arm again. The guitarist curled up more on the couch, snuggling closer to the singer. “Thanks Brent…”

Brent’s only response was to start singing softly, something lullaby-esque and made up on the spot. 

“Hey dude.” Brent looked up at Barry’s words, only to noticed Eric on the other side of him, phone out and snapping a picture.

“Hey!” The singer yelped, making Zach shift in his sleep a little. “What gives?”

“Figured the internet will love this,” Eric said with a teasing smile. 

 

(Fic inspired by this picture)


End file.
